legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P20/Transcript
(The Defenders and their allies are seen walking out of the forest) Erin: Jeez, about time we got out! Rose: Those flowers really were something weren't they? Jack: They weren't good. Tom: Well, at least I managed to keep some. Erin: You- YOU KEPT SOME?! WHY!? Tom: I want me and Miles to study some of these. I get the feeling we'll learn some interesting things. Erin: You just keep those things away from me. Tom: Will do. Jack: So Jess, where to now? Jessica: Well, he's not far. I think if we just keep moving this way, we'll find something. Ian: Well I do see something up ahead. Jack: Where? Ian: *points forward* Over there. (The heroes look to find a town up ahead) Ruby: Hey, it's a village! Jack: Huh. Looks like it. Izuku: I wonder if they have any info regarding Vosorin. Momo: We should pay them a visit. Shantae: Let's try to avoid what happened before though. They might call the guards cause of Rotty and the Targhuls. Rottytops: *Annoyed huff* Sky: Come on let's go. (The heroes all head toward the village before they soon enter it, finding only a few people around) Izuku: Oh. Jack: Well, this is lively. Erin: Where is everybody? Bolo: Yeah I'm no expert but I feel like this town could hold more people. Mina: Maybe we should ask the local tavern if they have one. Jack: There's one over there. (The heroes look over at the nearby tavern) Jack: I'll check it out. Erin: Jack are you sure? Jack: Erin, you may be my girlfriend but you've got no idea what I used to do as a kid. Erin: Still, it doesn't seem safe. Jack: Alright then. (Jack turns to face the heroes) Jack: Which one of you will accompany into this place? Erin: I'm going. Gotta make sure you're okay. Jack: Isn't that my job but for you? Erin: You wish. Uraraka: I'll go to. Bolo: Mind if I go to? I'd like to do something. Jack: All right. Anyone else? Yang: I'll go. Ian: Same here. Jack: *whispers* Jesus, bringing a house party here. *Out loud* Alright then, come on! (Jack and his group all head over to the Tavern. They hear what sounds like some form of cheering going on inside) Yang: It sounds like a party. Ian: Wonder if that's the rest of the people. Jack: Let's find out. (Jack opens the door) Jack: Well then..... (The group looks to find a bunch of people dressed in armor and other things as they all look over at the group) People:....... Ian: Uhhh, hi there. Erin: These guys seem a bit off. Yang: Yeah. Jack: Just play it cool guys. (The group decides to go in, knowing they are being watched by almost every eye in the room as they go to the bartender) Jack: Hey there barkeep. What's going on? A party or what? Bartender:...... Jack: You uhhh....You speak English? Bartender:..... Jack:.... Oh boy... (As Jack keeps trying to talk to the Bartender, a couple of the armored men go up to Yang) Men #1: Well hello there blondie. Yang: Can I help you? Man #1: Depends. Yang: On what? Men #2: You got any money on you girly? Yang:... No. I don't. Men #1: That so? Well. I know other way you can help us out. Ian: *whisper* Jack. Jack: Hm? Ian: *whisper* We've got a problem. (Jack looks over at Yang) Jack: Oh crap... (Jack starts to go over to them) Yang: Listen guys, we're just passing though. Man #1: You sure we can't persuade you to stay Blondie? Lot of our friends like to meet you. Yang: Hey don't think I don't know what- Jack: Hey there Yang. Is there a problem? Man #1: Who the hell are you? Jack: A friend. You mind telling me what you're trying to pull here? Man #1: Like I have to tell you boy. Jack: Trust me, this'll be easier if you do. Man #1: Make me. (Jack looks around before he looks at the man) Jack: Okay. (Jack grabs the man's hand with his metal arm and begins crushing it) Man #1: GAAAH!! Jack: Now are you gonna leave? Man #2: *Pulls out sword* Hey! Drop him now!! (Several of the armored guys all start to reach for weapons. Jack let's him go as the man holds his broken hand) Man #1: HE BROKE MY HAND!! Man #2: Oh that's it! Now you all owe us double! Uraraka: Double? Double what? Man #1: The amount you owe us for coming to our town! Jack: Oh I see what's going on here. Ian: You do? Jack: Yeah. These aren't citizens, these are bandits! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts